


Adiós Amor

by Adrian13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrian13/pseuds/Adrian13
Summary: Lance is at the end of his life. His husband has recently died of natural causes, Lance still loves him though. But dead people can't love back.<>This works with any Lance/male character relationship I guess.
Kudos: 7





	Adiós Amor

It wasn't as surprising as it should've been. Most people would've started freaking out. Probably gone to the hospital like he should be doing. But at the sight of purple Lance sat there and stared. A little surprised it took this long. He's been dead for a few months after all.

After ten minutes his brain caught up and he realized that he wasn't actually imagining things. So he got paper towels and started cleaning up. 

He did it all mechanically, and slowly, trying to avoid another coughing fit. He put the first few petals aside and wiped down the water he managed to spill while he was coughing.

It took him longer than expected to clean up the mess. He wasn't really sure why, maybe everything is finally catching up to him.

Lance sat down after he finished, just cradling the petals in both hands now. Taking note on how soft they were, and how they were barely wider than his pinky nail but still long, also how in different lighting the colors would change from dark purple to maroon. 

Lance kept all the petals from the first day. He threw the rest of them away, after a few days the petals became bloody and worthless anyway. The ones he did keep he kept in a glass jar, sitting next to his family photo from twenty years ago.

After he rearranged everything in the house so it looked perfect, Lance sat down and started writing. He wrote to his two kids, telling them how much they were loved. He wrote to his siblings, most a few countries away. Also wrote to his lawyer, detailing exactly what he wanted to happen in a few days time. And wrote to his parents, praying that they were being taken care of and happily waiting. When he was done, he put the notes in envelopes, wrote who he wanted them sent to and put the glass jar over them, as if they would move with the wind if he looked away.

All he had to do now was wait.

Lance didn't tell anyone what was happening, didn't see the point, didn't want to worry his family over something they all really saw coming. They knew Lance would choose to keep things the way they were. Well that, and he didn't want to see his family breaking themselves apart over the physical pain he had to go through. Although, the emotional pain could never match the physical.

It was a week after Lance wrote to everyone important in his life that he decided to lay down in bed and read. He lugged the heavy scrapbook over to his bed and opened it. Carefully looking at all the pictures from throughout his life then flipping them over to read the dates and little notes on the back.

It was when he started crying he decided to take a break and walk out onto the porch. He called his kids and asked them to come over. They both agreed, but sadly they wouldn't get here until tomorrow.

So Lance went back inside and continued looking at his scrapbook.

That's how they found him the next day. Memories spread out all around him. The two most important ones held in his hands.

In Lance's left, a family portrait, fifteen plus people crowded together in front of a three story house, most smiling, a few making funny faces at the camera. In his left, a wedding photo, two young men smiling at each other, matching rings and grins.


End file.
